


Elvinstein

by Roseytheteddybear



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseytheteddybear/pseuds/Roseytheteddybear
Summary: In 1940s Hawkins Indiana a mad scientist named Dr. Elvinstein Brenner has discovered the secret to new life in Earth. He does this by creating an entire being from scratch but after his old student Scott takes this experiment home with him a lot of strange things start to happen in town like missing persons and thunder storms. Scott won’t be able to keep this secret hidden for long with all this commotion in town he’s going to need some help from his most trusted students and a couple extra hands.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

_The night was as black as tar._

_There were no stars, no lights, no talking._

_Just the sounds of the car wheels hitting the dirt of the road. And the sound of the breathing between him and the animal in the back seat.  
_

_“_ Animal.. _” is it? Is it an animal? “_ It sounds just like me... She.. she sounds just like me..”

_The night was as black as tar._


	2. Jon

The _roads are the dustiest_

_The winds are the gustiest_

_The gates are the rustiest_

_The pies are the crustiest_

_The friends the trustiest_

_Way back home_

  
_Back home!_

The song blared through the record player as Joyce Horowitz Byers set down a pie on the picnic table in front of her. Humming to the song she wipes her hands on her apron. She hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Being able to happily listen to a song had become another language for her. Ever since her oldest son Jonathan had left her nerves were completely unraveled to the point where most nights were sleepless until she got the next letter from him.

The day was simply a beautiful one. The sky was perfect blue with little clouds and the sun shines ever so brightly. The wind was minimal so it felt cool to the skin. What a perfect day for an outdoor party to welcome her boy home from War. 

Her moment of peace was short lived when she hears the screeching of tires pull up in front of the house. Then loud voices boom from them and she makes her way over to the side of the house facing the front yard. 

There were about four cars that had pulled up. Them being the Wheelers, the Sinclairs, Hendersons, and Steve Harrington’s very expensive brand new red Chrysler Windsor with a radio and topless roof. The boys of each family gathered around the car admiring it with a whistle. And the men did the same from their own car. 

“This sure is one hell of beauty Steve.” Said the Henderson boy Dustin as he went to grab the steering wheel. Steve slapped his hand before it reached its mark. “Yeah she is so don’t you ever touch her toothless” the boys snickered at Dustin wincing. 

“C’mon boys we aren’t here to swoon over a car we’re here fo- Joyce!” Karen Wheeler turned to see the woman standing by the house all three of the women slipped towards Joyce and gave her the biggest bear hug. The four began to talk as the boys helped their fathers carry the food and presents from their cars.

“Oh I’m so happy that Jon is finally returning home!” Squealed Ms. Henderson. “I can’t imagine the relief you felt.” Joyce turned her head facing the ground.

Mrs. Sinclair crossed her arms “Relief then anger I bet!” She let out a rough sigh “If my boy had done what he done I would’ve traveled all the way over to the front line just to smack him upside the head and drag his ass home.” The other women erupted into laughter as the boys put down the food and drinks on the tables. “Trust me I did want to but I couldn’t purchase a ticket they wouldn’t let me!” Joyce said through laughter. 

She turned and looked at the Sinclair boy Lucas and smiled He’d never do that.  She thought but her smiled faded as soon as the the boy spoke. 

“Hey Ms. Horowitz where’s Will?”  _Oh Will_ . Joyce sat on the seat of the table and dipped her head in her hand sighing. 

“I’m not sure sweetie he disappeared not to long ago. Said he needed to go for a walk” Nancy Wheeler walked over and poured Joyce a drink to comfort her. While the boys just looked at one another their brows furrowed. 

“You’d think he’d be happy that his brother is returning home today.” Remarked Nancy. Joyce closed her eyes “I don’t think he ever stopped being angry enough to feel worried or happy or just bout anything when it came to Jon.” 

Mike Wheeler stood towards the Horowitz woman “don’t worry Ms. Horowitz, we’ll find Will and bring him back before Jon arrives.” 

With that Mike, Lucas and Dustin ran off into the woods looking for their friend while their families continued setting up the party. 

_Swat_

“Can’t believe he’s still angry. Jon’s a hero he got a medal and everything.” Dustin said with his hands behind his head. 

_Swat_

Lucas swatted at long grass and trees with a branch “Yeah but he’s got every right to be mad I mean his brother did leave without telling anybody.” 

_ Swat _

“True. But still it’s been a whole year now he should give it a rest.” Mike leading up front stopped in his tracks making the other boys stop as well. 

In the distance was Will Horowitz leaning against a tree with one leg crossed over the other. His arms crossed but his right hand held a cigarette he was slowly in hailing. His face was scrunched up as if he was about to blow. 

_Swat_

“Hey! Will!” The boys ran towards him and stopped in front of him. “Hey” Will said lowly. He pulled out a box of Marlboro and handed the other three boys a stick and lighter. 

As Mike lit his own he smirked at Will “Your mom says you’re still angry. I understand you’d be every other day why but today? What gives?” Will narrowed his eyes and took the light out. “What gives is that my brother is a real piece of shit.” 

Lucas looked concerned “Don’t say that about your brother. I get your mad but he’s the only one you got and he’s coming home. A lot of brothers today won’t get to say that.” Dustin let out a puff of smoke, “Yeah Will it’s like my momma always says ‘la famiglia perdona famiglia’ ‘family forgives family’” 

Will’s features softened “I have forgiven him and I am happy he’s home it’s just I-I still can’t believe it y’know? I mean he’s always taken advantaged of the fact he looks a lot older then what he is.” He hit his cigarette making the dust fall off of it with his fingertip. “It’s just he used to use that for fun like buying booze at 15 or driving around when he was 13. But using it to lie just to get himself to a War we barely escaped once before. Making Ma worry like that. Making me worry like that.” 

Lucas spoke thoughtfully “Yeah but he saved so many of your people Will. So many camps liberated. That’s gotta mean something to you.” 

The Horowitz family had came from Germany back in 38’ right before the nazis had taken full power. They had been kicked out of their homes and put into a ghetto but Joyce swooned an American, Loonie Byers, and he had taken them home back to Indiana with him. While he tuned out to be a horrible husband and father figure he made for a great escape. 

But when the war had started in America they had gotten news about what was going on back home Jon felt he had to do something. So he skipped town back to Germany where he could help his people. 

“Of course that means something to me. I just sometimes can’t believe it y’know?” Will Bowed his head. Dustin laid a hand on his shoulder as Mike spoke “We know Will. We know. Let’s head back alright we promised your mom we’d be back before Jon gets here.” Will reluctantly threw his lit onto the ground and walked ahead of the other boys with his hand in his pockets. “I guess so.” 

The car door slammed as Jonathan went out the taxi flipping the driver a coin. “Thanks sir!” As the car skidded off Jon looked towards the house at the end of the long dirt road. _Back home finally._  


All the grown ups were so distracted with one another they didn’t even notice. But the little Sinclair girl Erica had. She dropped her dolls onto the grass and jumped up shouting “Look! There’s Johnny!!” All their heads turned to see Jon speed walking his way to them an arm wrapped in a cast tied to his shoulder. 

Joyce had slump onto the ground when she saw her baby boy before standing back up again and making her way slowly to him. Cautiously as if she wasn't sure he was even there. Jon had the biggest smile on his face. 

The boys were up the hill from the house and all stopped in their tracks as they too saw Jon. “Johnny!” Dustin shouted. Jon looked towards them and shouted back “Why hello Dusti-“ he stopped entirely when he saw Will. 

In that moment all the feelings of anger, frustration, and worry completely fell away. Will sprinted as fast as he could towards his brother. Jon turned to him and walked only a couple steps before Will came crashing into his arms. 

“You st-stupid asshole! You stupid stupid idiot!” Will sobbed loudly hugging his brother tightly. Jon just smiled against him feeling his little brother’s warmth. Soon enough Joyce started running and also crashed into Jon. She wrapped her arms around both her boys and they all slid to ground. 

The other families were right behind him and all of them started laughing and crying at Jon finally being home. 

They were in complete bliss. 

_The trees are the sappiest_

_The days are nappiest_

_The dogs are the yappiest_

_The kids are the scrappiest_

_The jokes are the snappiest_

_The folks are the happiest_

_Way back home..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry if this is rough. Never wrote fanfic before :)


End file.
